Distorsions temporelles
by Aelwing
Summary: Quelques distorsions temporelles à la suite...


Distorsions Temporelles… 

Auteur : Aelwing

Adresse e-mail : Une journée puissance 64, suivie d'un an normal, et d'une soixantaine de journées puissance 150 pour notre couple fétiche… Plus une où deux ascensions et des gosses…

P.S. : C'est réservé aux Shweir…

Dixclaimer : Je ne possède RIENNNNN !!!!!!!!!!! Dites, à la MGM, vous voulez pas m'offrir vos actions pas hasard ? Ca me ferait tellement plaisir !!… Si c'est non, c'est pas grave, j'ai l'intention de devenir milliardaire et de la racheter. Donc pour l'instant rien n'est à moi et je ne fait ça que pour me défouler… C'est triste…

Notes : C'est une prière, une supplique, un appel au secours, une conjuration : DITES-MOI CE QUE VOUS EN PENSEZ PAR PITIE !!!

Et je remercie des copines et la famille qui n'écoutent parler de mes scibouillis sans péter les plombs.

Distorsions Temporelles… 

Une planète boisée, pas de Wraiths, un temple ancien, et un McKay au bord de l'explosion nerveuse dans un Jumper avec SGA1. Voilà comment commence cette journée que rien ne différencie des autres. Pas encore tout du moins… Mais elle vas être à l'origine de bien des changements et de transformations dans la famille Atlantis…

Rodney : Colonel ! Il n'y a rien sur cette planète ! Pas même un être humain ! Alors on pourrait peut-être aller à ce temple ancien s'il vous plait !!

John : Quand le scan de la planète sera fini Rodney. Pas avant… Attendez encore dix minutes.

Rodney : Mais il se peut que des Wraiths ou des genaii arrivent alors qu'on n'a pas encore eu le temps d'étudier ce temple ! On pourrait en apprendre beaucoup, et même trouver un E2PZ si on a de la chance ! Sauf si bien sur on attend des siècles que votre scanner de la planète soit fini !!!!

John : Vous voulez tomber sur un Wraith Rodney ?

Rodney : Bien sur que non !

John : Alors vous attendrez deux minutes. La dernière fois, on y est allé sans faire de scan et on s'est retrouvée avec trois Wraiths aux trousses ! Alors vous attendez une minute. Comme ça je ne ferait pas engueuler, ni par vous, ni par le docteur Beckett, ni par le docteur Weir.

Rodney : Très bien ! Mais c'est de votre faute si on n'as pas la possibilité d'étudier ce temple. Et c'est là que vous aller vous faire engueuler par Elizabeth, Rydek et moi !

John : J'en prend bonne note.

John quitta l'orbite stationnaire qu'il avait adoptée, et dirigeas le Jumper vers le temple dont Rodney lui rabachait les oreilles depuis une heure, alors même qu'ils étaient sur Atlantis.

Rodney : Il n'y a rien alors !

John : Si, il y a un wraith, et on va vous déposer à proximité.

Rodney : Très drôle…

Deux heures plus tard, alors qu'il montait la garde en dehors du temple avec Ronon et que Rodney et Teyla traduisaient les textes écrits sur les murs, enfin essayaient, John fut appelé à la rescousse par Rodney. Il le rejoignis deux minutes plus tard.

John : Que voulez-vous Rodney ?

Rodney : On a besoin de votre gène. Le mien ne fonctionne pas, et c'est le seul moyen d'arriver aux informations vraiment intéressantes. Tout ce qu'on a trouvé, c'est une histoire.

John : Quelle histoire ?

Teyla : Celle des ancêtres. Cela raconte comment ils ont colonisés notre galaxie et les batailles qui se sont déroulées contre les wraiths. Il est aussi dit que ce temple à été construit pour remédier à ce problème.

John : Dans ce cas, pourquoi on est toujours harcelés par ces bestioles ?

Rodney : C'est pour ça qu'on a besoin de vous. On voudrait savoir pourquoi !

John : Très bien ! Qu'est-ce que je doit faire ?

Rodney : Pas grand-chose. En premier, venez vous placer là !

Deux heures de plus après que Rodney l'ai appelé et lui ai fait faire des dizaines et des dizaines et des dizaines de choses, toutes plus inutiles que les autres, qu'il ai fait son rapport à Elizabeth en lui expliquant qu'ils devaient rester sur la planète sinon Rodney en ferait une crise nerveuse et qu'il ai complètement perdu patience avec lui après que Teyla l'ai abandonné pour rejoindre Ronon, et échapper à un McKay exécrable, ils n'étais pas plus avancés. John s'assit au milieu exact de la pièce, lassé par toutes ces expériences. Mais au moment ou il allait ordonner à Rodney de la fermer pour la troisième fois de l'après-midi, les symboles dans la salle se mirent à briller, et ceux de l'autel à monter et descendre.

John : Rodney, c'est quoi ce truc ?!! Arrêtez-moi ça tout de suite !

Rodney : Il faudrait déjà que je sache comment ça marche et à quoi ça sert, ce que c'est sensé faire, et…

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'une lueur blanche les enveloppas…

John se retrouvas instantanément au mess, en compagnie d'Elizabeth, Teyla, Ronon, Carson et McKay. Devant un bol de céréales pour John, et un sandwich au beurre et au chocolat pour Rodney.

Elizabeth : Il est vrai que c'était un grand homme, mais je ne pense pas qu'il mérite tout les hommages que vous lui faite Rodney.

Rodney et John ne disaient pas un mot. Ils étaient éberlués.

Rodney : Mais… On…

Elizabeth : ... Vous allez bien Rodney ?

John : Mais… On n'étais pas ailleurs il y a une minute ?…

Teyla : Cela fait quasiment une heure que nous parlons Colonel.

Carson : Vous nous faites du surmenage John ? Je regarderait ça la prochaine fois que vous passerez à l'infirmerie.

John : Non merci, mais nous étions sur M9G 895 il y à peine deux minutes !

Ronon : Vous vous trompez Sheppard. Nous y allons cet après-midi.

Rodney : Mais c'est vrai, on était sur M9G 895 !!

Elizabeth : Je vous jure que non !

Rodney : Oh, mon dieu !!

John : Quoi ?!!

Rodney : J'ai compris !

Elizabeth : Mais quoi ?

Rodney : Pourquoi le colonel et moi sommes les seuls à nous souvenir d'être allés sur M9G 895…

Ronon : Nous n'y sommes pas allés.

Rodney : SI. Mais nous sommes revenus dans le passé.

Teyla : Pardon ?!

Elizabeth : Vous plaisantez Rodney ?…

Rodney : Bien sur que non. Ca c'est déjà produit au SGC. La moitié de SG1 s'est retrouvée bloquée dans une boucle temporelle à cause d'une machine ancienne. J'avait lu les rapports avec détail à l'époque, les continuums espace-temps me passionnent. Cette boucle se répétait toutes les onze heures. Encore maintenant, personne ne sait combien de boucles la Terre à vécu.

Elizabeth : On est revenus dans le passé ?

Rodney : Oui !

John : De treize heures et dix-huit minutes environ ?… Leur machine n'étais pas au point.

Rodney : C'est pour ça qu'on est encore 'embêtés par ces bestioles' comme vous le dites si bien. Les textes des murs disaient que les anciens avaient construit ce temple ou bâtiment pour corriger leur histoire et empêcher l'arrivée des wraiths…

John : A l'évidence ça n'as pas fonctionné…

Rodney : Très drôle…

John : Vous me l'avez déjà fait aujourd'hui celle-là.

Rodney : Non. Je ne vous l'ai pas encore fait. Il faut qu'on retourne sur M9G 895 elizabeth.

Elizabeth : Hors de question !

Rodney : Mais…

Elizabeth : Pas de mais Rodney ! Si ce que vous dites est vrai, alors vous venez de revenir dans le passé, aucun de nous n'en a le moindre souvenir, alors Carson vas aller vous examiner, et après si vous n'avez rien tout les deux, on vas avoir un long briefing. Exécution.

John : On n'est peut-être pas obligés d'aller à l'infirmerie, non ?… … Bon, très bien…

Une heure plus tard, la situation expliquée au reste de l'équipe et leur bilan médical entre les mains d'Elizabeth, elle ordonna la suppression de cette mission d'exploration malgré les plaintes de Rodney. Le soir venu, rien n'avait changé. John se trouvait dans ses quartiers à lire une énorme livre. Rodney se trouvait lui dans son labo. Mais a la même seconde que la première fois, une lueur blanche les enveloppas et ils se retrouvèrent devant leurs assiettes, au mess, avec Elizabeth qui parlait à Rodney. Mais elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa question.

Elizabeth : Il est vrai que c'était un grand homme, mais je ne pense pas qu'il mérite…

John : Rodney, je vais vous tuer !!!

Rodney : Mais c'est pas vrai !!…

John s'était levé et avait l'air furieux. Rodney lui avait pris sa tête entre ses mains et commençait à marmonner dans sa barbe. Les autres le regardèrent comme s'ils étaient fous. John ne décolérait pas.

John : Vous m'aviez dit que ca ne se produirait qu'une seule fois Rodney !! Qu'une seule fois !!!! Vous me l'avez juré !…

Rodney : A l'évidence, il y à quelque chose qui cloche… Il n'y avait personne sur M9G 895, la machine n'aurait pas du s'activer !… ce n'est pas logique !!

Elizabeth : c'est vous qui n'este pas logiques messieurs… Carson, accompagnez-les à l'infirmerie et faites leur un bilan de santé.

John : Ce ne sera pas la peine. Rodney, expliquez-lui en terme simple s'il vous plait…

Rodney : Nous sommes coincés dans une boucle temporelle elizabeth. Et seul John et moi nous en souvenons car nous étions les seuls à être dans la pièce où est la machine. Sur M9G 895.

Ronon : Nous n'y sommes pas allés.

John : Si malheureusement… je me demande encore si je ne préfère pas quand les wraiths nous attaquent… Là au moins on vas à l'infirmerie pour une bonne raison…

Environ soixante boucles plus tard, John et Rodney n'en pouvaient plus. Ils n'étaient pas encore retournés sur M9G 895, Elizabeth ne l'ayant pas autorisé. Avant de revenir en arrière, ils se mirent d'accort… Ils ne diraient rien pendant la prochaine boucle, pour qu'ils se reposent un peu… Juste après s'être mis d'accord, ils se retrouvèrent au mess…

Elizabeth : Il est vrai que c'était un grand homme, mais je ne pense pas qu'il mérite tout les hommages que vous lui faite Rodney… ... Vous allez bien Rodney ?

Rodney : Oh, oui… enfin à peu prés… Excusez-moi, mais je doit faire un petit truc…

Il se leva et sortit du mess. Les autres n'en revenaient pas. Rodney n'avait rien dit pour défendre son idole… C'était assez insolite… La journée se passa sur Atlantis, Rodney s'était fait porter pâle… Une heure avant qu'ils retournent en arrière, John se dirigeas vers le balcon d'Elizabeth, où il la trouva.

John : Bonsoir docteur… je peux vous parler ?

Elizabeth : Bien sur. Qu'y as-t-il ?

John : j'ai une question assez étrange à vous poser. Imaginez que nous allions revenir dans le passé, et que personne à part vous n'allait s'en rappeler. Qu'est-ce que vous feriez ?

Elizabeth : Vous avez lu les rapports du SGC ? Ca leur est arrivé une fois.

John : je sais, c'est pour ça que je vous pose la question.

Elizabeth : je n'en sait rien… Je crois que j'en profiterait pour faire toutes ces choses que je n'ai pas le droit de faire sans que j'ai jamais a en supporter les conséquences… Et vous ?

John : je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire…

Elizabeth : Mais nous ne sommes pas coincés ans une boucle temporelle…

John : … Si… Et on vas retourner dans le passé dans une demi-heure…

Elizabeth : … Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ?!!!!

John : Elizabeth, ca fait plus de soixante trois fois que cette boucle se répète… et à chaque fois vous n'avez pas voulu qu'on retourne sur cette planète… alors Rodney et moi nous sommes dit qu'on méritait bien de prendre une petit boucle de repos… Vous nous en voulez ?…

Elizabeth : Bizarrement, non… je crois que je vous comprend… vous croyez que pour stopper ça vous devez retourner sur cette planète ?

John : Oui… Mais vous n'este pas d'accord… A chaque fois… Vous ne nous croyez pas…

Elizabeth : Je peux peut-être arranger ça.

John : Comment ?

Elizabeth : Je vais vous dire une chose, que vous me répéterez lors de la prochaine boucle. Ca devrait me décider… Enfin je pense…

John : Quoi ?

Elizabeth : Avant je peux vous demander une chose ?

John : Bien sur.

Elizabeth : étant donné que je ne vais pas m'en souvenir, je crois que je peux vous poser cette question sans me retrouver morte de honte. Vous ressentez quoi pour Teyla ?

John : …Pour… Pour Teyla ?…

Elizabeth : Oui…

John : c'est une amie fidèle, et je l'aime comme la sœur que je n'ai jamais eu… Pourquoi ?

Elizabeth : Pour rien…

John : … D'ailleurs, je sais que vous n'allez pas vous en souvenir, alors je voulait vous dire, sans risquer de perdre votre amitié que… Je… Je vous aime Liz…

Elizabeth le regarda brusquement, le fixant de son regard perçant et plein d'une chose sur laquelle il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom…

Elizabeth : Redit-moi ça…

John : Je t'aime…

Et il l'embrassa de tout son cœur. Elle lui rendit son baiser, et elle se détacha brusquement de lui. Il ne comprenait pas. Son regard le criait. Elle lui demanda une chose.

Elizabeth : Je peux te demander une chose ?… Redit-moi la même chose demain…

John : Pourquoi ?…

Son ton était incertain et tremblant.

Elizabeth : Parce que je veux m'en souvenir. Parce que je veux pouvoir m'en rappeler dans dix ans, que je veux pouvoir le raconter un jour et parce que je n'ai pas à subir les conséquences de ce que je vais dire alors que cela serait vraiment merveilleux et que moi aussi je t'aime…

John : Tu… tu est sérieuse ?…

Elizabeth : Oui. Bien plus sérieuse que je ne l'ai jamais été. Lorsque tu reviendras dans le passé, dit-moi cette phrase : 'J'ai encore une chance, et je ne doit pas la laisser passer comme je l'ai fait avant. Et Richard et Jacob ne le voudrait pas. '

John : Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ?

Elizabeth : Je t'expliquerait lorsqu'on sera sortis de cette boucle, et que je me souviendrait de ta déclaration, et que je me souviendrait de t'avoir dit la même chose…

John : D'accord… mais je n'y comprend rien…

Elizabeth : je sais…

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, mais alors que leurs mains s'égaraient sur le corps de l'autre, ils retournèrent dans le passé.

John se retrouva au mess, avec Elizabeth qui posait encore la même question à Rodney.

Elizabeth : Il est vrai que c'était un grand homme, mais je ne pense pas qu'il mérite tout les hommages que vous lui faite Rodney…

Rodney : …

Elizabeth : Rodney, vous allez bien ?

Rodney : je suis un peu fatigué. Demandez-le moi demain…

Et il mis sa tête dans ses mains, il commençait un peu à désespérer. John, lui affichait un énorme sourire, et fixait Elizabeth d'un regard insistant et qui laissait transparaître tout ses sentiments. Elle le remarquas et lui lanca un regard interrogateur.

Elizabeth : Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire John ?

Il effaça immédiatement son sourire et repris son sérieux. Mais ses yeux le trahissaient, il n'arrivait pas à en enlever l'amour qu'il avait pour elle…

John : Elizabeth… Je doit vous dire deux choses. La première est que nous sommes coincés dans une boucle temporelle, et que, c'est la soixante-quatrième fois que je vous l'explique, seuls Rodney et moi nous en souvenons. La machine sur M9G 895 ne nous a touché que nous deux. La deuxième c'est que nous devons absolument aller sur M9G 895 pour arrêter cela.

Elizabeth : Vous allez bien John ?

John : Oui, très bien. Vous m'avez chargé de vous dire une chose pour vous convaincre. Ce sont vos propres paroles, et je ne sait pas ce que cela veux dire, je vous transmet juste le message. 'Vous avez encore une chance, et vous ne devez pas la laisser passer comme vous l'avez fait avant. Et Richard et Jacob ne le voudrait pas. '

Elizabeth : Qui vous a parlé de Richard et de Jacob ?!!

John : Vous, il y a à peine deux minutes. Dans environ douze heures…

Elizabeth : Préparez-vous, on vas sur M9G 895. je veux vous voir dans jumper one dans dix minutes. Exécution !

Elle sortit du mess en courrant. Personne à table ne comprenait sa réaction, mais tous se retrouvèrent dans le Jumper dix minutes plus tard. Ils furent tous surpris d'y voir Elizabeth. Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de réagir.

Elizabeth : Allez, on se dépêche d'aller sur cette planète, et on vas couper cette boucle. Pas de remarque Rodney. Je devine facilement que les dernières fois je n'ai pas voulu vous laisser partir, mais là, je vous croit. Et on va couper cette boucle temporelle. J'ai des choses à mettre au point avec vous colonel. Dites-moi comment vous m'avez amenée à parler de Richard et Jacob ?

John : Je vous ai expliqué la situation… d'une manière un peu différente… Vous m'avez dit de vous dire cela…

Elizabeth : en terme clairs, vous m'avez dit une chose assez personnelle pour que j'accepte de vous parler d'eux.

John : Oui… Notre discussion était assez personnelle… Je peux savoir qui étaient ces personnes maintenant, vous n'avez pas voulu me le dire ?…

Elizabeth : … Richard était mon mari, et Jacob notre fils… J'avais dix-neuf ans lorsqu'ils sont mort tout les deux… Jacob allait fêter son deuxième anniversaire le mois suivant…

John : Pardon ?!!!

Rodney : Mais c'est impossible !!! Vous avez eu un gosse à dix-sept ans ?!!

Elizabeth : Pourquoi ça vous étonne ?… A l'époque, mon nom n'était même pas Weir… Je m'appelait Elizabeth Horgan. Weir est mon nom de jeune fille. Je suivait encore mes études, et Richard aussi. C'était un génie dans votre genre Rodney, mais il était bien plus gentil, plus drôle, plus patients et plus aimant que n'importe qui au monde alors. Ses parents et les miens avaient mal pris notre décision de nous marier à dix-huit ans, après avoir décider de garder notre bébé. Je suivait des cours du soir, alors c'est Richard qui est allé chercher Jacob à la crèche ce jour là… Un camion est rentré dans la minuscule voiture que nous avions… Richard est tombé dans le coma. Il est mort deux jours plus tard, alors que je signait les papiers pour les obsèques de notre fils… Il était mort sur le coup, affreusement mutilé… Ils ne se sont pas priés pour me décrire par le menu toutes les blessures qu'il avait, et pour me le montrer. J'en fait encore des cauchemars… J'ai mis dix ans à accepter leur mort et à trouver la paix en quelque sorte. Et vous venez de faire remonter tout les horribles souvenirs que j'en ai et que je ne m'était pas repassé depuis quasiment cinq ans. Je ne vous critique pas, je vous explique juste. Vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir John. Je crois que je sait exactement ce que vous m'avez dit pour que je vous parle d'eux. Et j'en suis heureuse… Alors merci…

John : je n'en avait aucune idée…

Elizabeth : Il n'y a pas de quoi être blessé. Je vais très bien depuis que je suis ici… Nous y allons ? On a une boucle temporelle à désactiver… Et des affaires à régler…

Trois heures plus tard, Rodney, sans comprendre pourquoi, avait débloqué la machine. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, ils purent vivre la nuit dans sa totalité. Mais John dormait pas. Il était sur son balcon, leur balcon, à se remémorer ce qu'elle lui avait dit… Et il avait peur, peur de sa réaction s'il le lui racontait, de n'avoir vécu qu'un rêve, de ses sentiments et de ceux d'Elizabeth… Il n'osait pas aller la voir… Ce fut elle qui le retrouvas, accoudé au balcon. Il ne la remarquas pas, perdu dans ses pensées, avant qu'elle ne s'accoude à ses côtés et ne lui parle.

Elizabeth : John ?

John : Elizabeth ! Excusez-moi, je ne vous avait pas vue.

Elizabeth : C'est pas grave.

John : Si. Si c'était quelqu'un d'autre que vous, je serait très mal à rêvasser à cette boucle et à ce qui s'y est passé…

Un ange passa.

Elizabeth : Alors, John ?… Qu'est-ce que ça fait de se retrouver coincer dans une boucle temporelle ?

John : … C'est assez… étrange… Vous ne nous croyiez jamais.

Elizabeth : C'est compréhensible. Quelle serait votre réaction si je vous annonçait que je suis un homme ?

John : C'est impossible !!!

Elizabeth : Bien sur que c'est impossible, mais vous avez eu la même réaction que moi lors de vos annonces si je ne m'abuse.

John : Sauf la dernière fois… Seulement grâce à vous et ce que vous m'avez dit… Vous aviez vraiment un mari et un fils ?

Elizabeth : Oui, je les aimait comme ma vie. Plus sans doute. La seule raison pour lesquelles je ne les ait pas suivi, c'est qu'ils ne l'auraient pas voulu… Vous savez, j'ai eu trois hommes dans ma vie. Cinq si on compte mon père et mon fils, mais je veux dire des amants, des hommes dont j'était ou je suis amoureuse… Richard, Simon… …

John : Et ?…

Elizabeth ne répondit pas, mais s'approchas discrètement de lui et l'embrassa furtivement.

Elizabeth : Toi…

Il regarda ses yeux qui contrairement aux siens, ne reflétaient aucune peur, aucun malaise et aucune appréhension. Rien que de l'espoir, de l'amour et un peu de moquerie devant son air ahuri.

Elizabeth : Quoi ? Tu crois que j'aurait pu te confier ma vie si nous n'étions encore que des collègues de travail dans cette boucle ?

John : … En fait… Je ne savait absolument pas quoi penser…

Elizabeth : Je n'ai qu'une question. Vu que je n'en ai aucun souvenir, juste pour savoir, on à fait l'amour ?

John : Liz !…

Elizabeth : Quoi ? Ca fait depuis que je te connaît que j'en ai envie, et depuis que je me suis rendue compte que je t'aime que ça me hante, alors je veux savoir.

John : Non, mais je t'ai dit une toute petite phrase que tu voulais que je te répète pour que tu puisse t'en souvenir. Même si sans ça, je l'aurait quand même fait… Je t'aime Elizabeth…

Elle plongeas son regard dans le sien, cherchant à savoir s'il était sincère. Ce qu'elle y trouva le lui confirmas, et même encore plus. Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de se rapprocher de lui et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, les laissant exprimer tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui au lieu de le masquer sous une épaisse couche d'ironie. Ironie qu'elle tenait de lui, et qu'elle abandonna pour lui répondre.

Elizabeth : Je t'aime John… Et c'est pas railleur ce coup ci…

Il ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre lui non plus, mais pris l'initiative de leur troisième baiser, non plus doux et tendre, mais violent et passionné. Elle répondit de la même manière. Ils commençaient à se dévêtir lorsque John se repris, se détachant avec peine des lèvres aguicheuses d'Elizabeth.

John : On devrait peut-être… Aller dans un endroit moins fréquenté ?…

Elizabeth : Mes quartiers ?

John : Les miens… Je peut te donner un rendez-vous ? Dans une demi-heure, dans mes quartiers ?

Elizabeth : Seriez-vous romantique colonel ?

John : Pourquoi pas si ça te plait ?…

Elizabeth : Ca me plait. Une demi-heure tu a dit ?

John : Vingt-neuf minutes maintenant…

Les vingt-neuf minutes écoulées précisément, elle tocas à sa porte, qui s'ouvrit toute seule, le gène de John lui facilitait décidément bien les choses. Elle entra dans ses quartiers qui n'avaient pas changés. Toujours rangés au carré, signe qu'un militaire bien entraîné logeait ici, et quand même sympas et chaleureux grâce à l'architecture harmonieuse et élégante ancienne, qu'il avait discrètement mise en valeur. Il avait déposé deux bougie bleue et rouges d'au moins un mètre et demi et de vingt centimètres de diamètre de chaque côté de la pièce. La porte se refermas derrière elle, et les bras de John serrèrent sa taille alors qu'il posait un baiser sur son épaule. Elle ne bougeas pas, posant seulement ses mains sur les siennes pour qu'il ressert son étreinte, ce qu'il fit.

Elizabeth : Pourquoi des bougies ?

John : J'aime ça… Et c'est un cadeau fait main de ma mère. Je les ai ramené lors de notre dernier voyage vers la Terre. Elle m'avait dit de ne les allumer que pour la femme dont je serait sur d'être amoureux…

Elizabeth : Et tu les allume pour moi ?

John : Oui.

Elizabeth : Pourquoi ?

John : Parce que j'ai cru bien des fois être amoureux, mais jamais je n'ai ressenti pour ces femmes ce que je ressent pour toi… Parce que je t'aime… Et que pour la première fois de ma vie, je le pense de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme…

Elizabeth : Merci…

John : De quoi ?

Elizabeth : De m'aimer autant que je t'aime. Et de m'accepter comme je suis… Malgré Richard et Jacob…

John : Tu pourrait avoir dix enfant et avoir eu six maris, tu serait toujours la même extraordinaire et magnifique femme, Elizabeth. Et je ne crois pas que le fait que tu ai eu un enfant et un mari doive changer ce que je pense de toi… En fait, si.

Elizabeth : En quoi ton opinion a changée ?

John : J'ai encore plus de respect pour toi, et tout ce que tu a du traverser.

Elizabeth : Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi.

John : Et en plus tu est modeste !

Elle se retournas vers lui, les regardant dans les yeux, et lui montrant tout son amour.

Elizabeth : Si tu cessait d'épiloguer sur mes qualités et que tu m'embrassait, ce serait un peu mieux, non ?

Il ne répondit pas, mais obéit à se demande. Sans se presser, en se délectant du contact de l'autres, ils se déshabillèrent, laissant tomber au sol ces vêtements qui les empêchaient de se toucher. Au moment où ils basculaient sur le lit de John, encadré par les énormes bougies, ils sentirent tout deux que rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant entre eux. Rien ne les empêcherait de s'aimer et de vivre leur vie heureux et loin de tout découragement, du moment qu'ils soient ensemble…

Ils restèrent d'une discrétion exemplaire, mais environ neuf mois après qu'ils se soient mis en couple, Carson vint voir Elizabeth, l'air extrêmement inquiet. Il demanda à lui parler en privé. Un fois dans son bureau, il la força à s'asseoir et pris place en face d'elle. Mais il ne dit rien, ne sachant pas par quoi commencer.

Elizabeth : Qu'est-ce qui se passer Carson ?

Carson : C'est assez gênant… Vu votre état… Je peut vous poser des questions indiscrètes Elizabeth ?

Elizabeth : Si vous voulez.

Carson : Alors voilà… Est-ce que vous avez… Quelqu'un…

Elizabeth : Comment ça ?

Carson : Un petit-ami, une aventure…

Elizabeth : … Je ne crois pas que ma vie sentimentale vous regarde Carson.

Carson : Moi, non, mais votre médecin personnel, oui… Vous este enceinte Elizabeth…

Elizabeth : Très drôle. Vous devriez vérifier votre humour Carson, il n'est pas vraiment drôle.

Carson : Je ne plaisante pas. Vous este enceinte. Regardez, vous avez une forte augmentation d'hormones pour le deuxième mois consécutif… Le mois dernier, vu que c'était la première fois, j'ai cru que ce n'était qu'une variation insignifiante. Cela arrive parfois lorsque certaines femmes ont leur règles.

Elizabeth : Mais… C'est impossible !… Je… Je ne peut pas être enceinte Carson ! Je dirige cette cité ! Je ne peut pas me le permettre !!

Carson : Vous savez qui est le père ?

Elizabeth : Bien sur, ça fait bientôt huit, non neuf mois qu'on est ensembles.

Carson : Quoi !! Neuf mois !!

Elizabeth : Oui. Et je vous interdit de le dire à qui que ce soit. De toute manière, vous este soumis au secret médical.

Carson : Je n'avait pas l'intention de le crier sur tout les toits… A votre avis, que vas-t-il vous dire ?

Elizabeth : Je ne sait pas… On n'avait pas vraiment prévu d'avoir un enfant… Mais… Je crois que… Non, je suis sure qu'il en sera heureux.

Carson : Mais comme vous l'avez dit vous-même, vous este à la tête d'Atlantis… Ca vas vous apporter des ennuis.

Elizabeth : Sûrement… Mais je ne crois pas que je vais gâcher cette chance. Enfin… S'il en est aussi heureux que moi…

Carson : Je peut savoir qui c'est ?

Elizabeth : Non. Cela ne vous regarde pas, et nous ne nous sommes pas caché ces neuf derniers mois pour le crier sur les toits. Je ne vous le dirait pas avant d'être morte.

Carson : Il n'y a que si vous vous éleviez que vous pourriez me le dire après votre mort Elizabeth.

Elizabeth : Si je m'élevait ?… Carson, vous este un génie !!

Elle sortit de son bureau en vitesse et se ruât dans ses quartiers. Personne ne la remarquas. Elle pris tout ce qu'elle possédait, et le fourgas dans des cartons. Puis elle partit vers la salle d'entraînement, où elle savait qu'elle allait retrouver John. Ce qui arriva. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, Teyla venait de le frapper au ventre. Les deux combattants et Ronon qui observait le combat ne la remarquèrent pas. John repris difficilement son souffle, et se remit en position. Cette fois, il réussit à mettre Teyla au sol. Avant qu'il ne la rejoigne, les jambes fauchées par un très joli coup de pied.

Ronon : Vous avez encore des efforts à faire Sheppard. Si elle n'était pas fatiguée de s'être battue toute la journée, elle vous aurait écrasée.

Personne encore ne semblait avoir remarqué Elizabeth, mais elle savait que John l'avait vue rentrer dans la pièce. Le discret regard en coin qu'il lui avait lancé avait échappé à tout le monde, mais pas à elle.

John : Je sais Ronon. Alors Docteur, votre chef militaire est toujours dignes d'éloges ?

Teyla et Ronon se tournèrent vers Elizabeth, qu'ils n'avaient pas encore remarquée, et eurent un air ahurit de ne pas l'avoir vue alors qu'ils étaient sensés être les meilleurs combattants de la cité…

Elizabeth : Bien sur. Teyla est quand même allée au sol, et malgré sa grande fatigue, c'est une combattante hors pair.

Teyla : Merci du compliment docteur. Vous este ici depuis longtemps ?

Elizabeth : Je suis arrivée juste quand vous frappiez au ventre l'un des membres les plus irremplaçables de mon équipe. John, je veux vous parler. En privé.

John : Bien sur docteur.

Ils s'éloignèrent dans un coin de la salle.

John : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elizabeth : Carson est venu pour me dire une chose tout à l'heure. S'il te plait, n'ai pas de réaction, sinon ils vont tout comprendre à notre sujet. Voilà… Je suis enceinte John…

John : Pardon ?

Elizabeth : On vas avoir un bébé John…

John : Oh mon dieu !!… c'est… Tu est sure ?

Elizabeth : Plutôt, oui… Tu n'en est pas heureux ?

John : Oh si, mais laisse-moi le temps d'assimiler l'information Liz… On vas avoir un bébé… C'est vraiment… Encore plus que génial !!

Elizabeth : Tu est sur ? Ca ne te dérange pas ?

John : Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ?… Mon dieu, comment tu vas faire pour diriger Atlantis ?!

Elizabeth : J'ai une idée. Tu te rappelle de la planète ou tu t'est retrouvé coincé dans un endroit où le temps avançait beaucoup plus vite ?

John : Oui, j'ai cru que je ne te reverrait jamais.

Elizabeth : On n'était pas ensemble à l'époque pourtant ?!

John : Non, et c'est pour ça que je n'allait pas bien. Que je déprimait… Tu veut aller vivre là-bas ?

Elizabeth : Oui. On y serait libres et en sécurité.

John : Tu veut y aller quand ?

Elizabeth : Dès que possible… Tu te sent de devenir un simple fermier dans un monde antique ?

John : Si cela nous permet de vivre ensembles, je me fiche d'où on vit. Du moment que c'est ensembles… On déménage quand ?

Elizabeth : Cette nuit. Fait des cartons, et met les dans un Jumper. Je crois qu'on peut se permettre d'en prendre un.

John : Je doit aller sur le contient, tu veux que je prenne de quoi planter de quoi nous nourrir ?

Elizabeth : Oui. Le jour où nos enfants retournerons sur Atlantis, on leur diras bien de rapporter ce qu'on a emprunté.

John : Pourquoi ils devraient y retourner ?

Elizabeth : Parce qu'ils devront bien vivre leur vie, et qu'ils voudrons avoir des compagnons et des enfants.

John : Tu a raison. Comme toujours. A ce soir, donc ?

Elizabeth : A ce soir mon amour.

Ils n'avaient pas fait un mouvement de toute leur discussion et avaient murmuré tout du long. Personne ne les avait entendus. Même Ronon qui était parti avec Teyla dans un entraînement sans merci, ou aucun d'entre eux n'avait le dessus.

Aux environs de deux heures du matin, alors que leur Jumper était chargé au maximum, ils activèrent la porte, réveillant toute la cité par l'alarme qui en découlas. En trente secondes, la moitié de la cité se retrouvas hors de son lit. Tout ceux qui se trouvaient aux abord de la salle d'embarquement s'y ruèrent. Mais ce qu'ils virent, c'était un Jumper commandé par le colonel Sheppard, que le colonel Caldwell essayait d'empêcher de passer. Mais le vaisseau s'engouffras dans le vortex. Le colonel Caldwell demanda à voir Elizabeth, et lorsque des membres de l'expédition se rendirent compte de sa disparition, toute la cité s'affolas… Mais personne n'arrivas à les retrouver. Pendant neufs mois, la cité fut placée sous les ordres de Caldwell. Mais personne dans la cité ne lui obéissait vraiment. Tous, et plus particulièrement les scientifiques, base même du programme, le détestaient cordialement. Mais un jour, dix mois après leur départ, le porte s'activas. Ils reçurent deux codes. Celui d'Elizabeth et celui de John. Personne ne réagit, sauf Rodney qui eu le présence d'esprit de lever le bouclier. Mais les personnes qui traversèrent n'étaient absolument pas celle à laquelle ils s'attendait. Il y avait une demi-douzaine de personnes, qui avaient toutes des yeux vert émeraude, de vingt à trente-cinq ans. Ils encadraient une femme ayant au moins soixante-dix/quatre-vingt ans, avec une magnifique chevelure bouclée et blanche… Ils s'éloignèrent de la porte, se postant sur l'escalier. Les soldats les entourèrent. Mais ce qui sortit de la porte les figeas tous. Un Jumper. Aux commandes se trouvaient deux femmes, de la même tranche d'âge, mais qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Les militaires pointèrent leurs armes sur le Jumper, se détourant du groupe de personnes sur l'escalier. Mais une voix bien connue se fit entendre, mais d'une ironie qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

Xxxx : Ne tirez pas, vous aller abîmer notre Jumper.

Tous se tournèrent vers le vielle femme qui avait prononcé ces paroles. Elle les regardait tous avec un air d'ironie marqué dans ses yeux marrons foncés, et une immense émotion dans le regard. Rodney s'avança vers le groupe. Une fois la porte désactivée, les deux jumelles avaient posé le jumper et avaient rejoins le groupe qui se portait maintenant à neuf individus. Tous se ressemblaient fortement, comme s'ils étaient de la même famille. Rodney s'approchas de la vielle femme jusqu'a ce qu'il ne soit qu'à un mètre d'elle. Et il laissa échapper un mot, un nom qui amena une énorme sourire sur le visage de cette femme.

Rodney : Elizabeth…

Elizabeth : Contente de voir que les années que j'ai pris ne nous ont pas éloigné Rodney. Vous m'avez manqué ces trente-sept dernières années.

Rodney : Mais vous n'este partis que dix mois !! Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé Elizabeth ?!!

Elizabeth : Ma vie… Un bonheur plus grand que tout ce que j'ai jamais vécu, qui m'accompagne à chacun de mes pas et qui restera éternel lorsque j'aurait accomplis mon ascension et que je l'aurait rejoins.

Rodney : Mais vous avez pris quarante ans !

Elizabeth : Je suis froissée. Je n'ai pris que trente-sept ans Rodney, pas quarante. Je suis allée vivre sur cette planète ou le temps passe plus vite que dans le reste de l'univers. Nous y avons été plus heureux que nous n'aurions jamais pu l'être sur Atlantis. Et notre peuple, celui que nous nous sommes créé, vit pour l'éternité dans cette enclave de paix, et à leur mort, eux aussi attendrons l'ascension.

Rodney : Quel peuple ?

Elizabeth : Apres que nous soyons partis, nous sommes allés sur chaque planète attaquée par les wraiths, nous avons rassemblés les survivant de bonne volonté. Notre peuple, les Atlians, est né de ces personnes ne voulant plus mourir sans avoir une chance d'espoir. Nous avons fait cela pendant sept mois. Apres, avec eux, nous sommes allées sur cette planète, et fondé une civilisation de paix, de respect et qui fait tout pour tendre vers l'ascension. Depuis que nous nous y sommes installes, personne n'y est mort. Tous se sont élevés. Et l'un des derniers fut John, il y a deux ans.

Rodney : John s'est élevé ?!!

Un souffle de vent lui répondit dans ce bâtiment clos. Mais il s'attarda plus sur Elizabeth que sur lui, faisant voltiger ses longs cheveux blancs jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent derrière ses oreilles. Un sourire, la rendant magnifique malgré son age, apparut sur ses traits.

Elizabeth : Oui. Il ne me laisse jamais seule, il veille sur moi comme il l'as toujours fait. En contrepartie, je ne cède pas à l'envie furieuse que j'ai de le rejoindre. Je reste en vie pour aider les enfants et revenir apporter sa mémoire sur Atlantis. Sa cité… Nous n'avons jamais pu nous détacher d'elle vous savez. C'était notre vie avant, et notre espoir ensuite…

Rodney : Elizabeth… Qui sont les personnes qui vous accompagnent ?…

Elizabeth : Eléa, Ryan, Edith, Michael, les jumelles Emmi et Tessia, Paul et la petite dernière plus si petite que ça, Jessica…

Rodney : Ca ne me dit pas qui ils sont.

Le plus âgée s'avança, sortant du groupe.

Eléa : Notre nom à tous est Sheppard. Et Elizabeth comme vous l'appelez est notre mère. C'est parce qu'elle était enceinte de moi que papa et elle sont partis de la cité des ancêtres, et ont créé Atliana. Pour avoir la chance de vivre en paix et dans l'harmonie avec les enfants qu'on leur refusait d'avoir. Heureusement pour nous, nous ne serions pas si heureux si un seul d'entre nous n'était pas là.

Rodney : Vous… Elizabeth, vous… Sheppard et vous, vous avez vécu ensemble ?!!

Elizabeth : Cela fait trente-six ans que nous sommes mariés selon le rituel en vigueur dans notre peuple. Eléa avait à peine six mois.

Toutes les personnes présentes écoutaient la conversation avec stupéfaction. Caldwell finit par se remettre de ses émotions, et s'approchas d'Elizabeth pour lui poser quelques questions.

Caldwell : Docteur Weir ! Comment avez-vous pu abandonner la cité ?!

Elizabeth : Elizabeth Sheppard.

Caldwell : Pardon ?

Elizabeth : En partant d'Atlantis, John et moi avons abandonné nos grades, nos diplômes et nos qualifications. Je ne suis plus docteur en sciences politiques, juste une vielle femme qui ne rêve que d'aller rejoindre l'homme qu'elle a aimé tout au long de sa vie et pour laquelle le fait de voir ses enfants aller sur Atlantis suffit amplement à illuminer les quelques jours qui lui restent à vivre.

Ryan : Et qui a fondé et dirigé notre peuple dans son ensemble durant de très nombreuses années avant la mort de notre père, son équivalent. Notre peuple était et seras toujours gouverné par un couple. L'amour abat toutes les frontières.

Rodney : Les quelques jours qu'ils vous restent à vivre ? Elizabeth ?!…

Elizabeth : Je suis vieille Rodney. Trop sans doute pour survivre à la pire épreuve de ma vie. De plus, je suis malade. Et vous ne pouvez rien faire pour moi.

Rodney : De quoi este-vous atteinte ?

Jessica : Maman à un cancer généralisé en phase terminale. Nous avons tout tenté pour la sauver, mais rien n'y fait. Et notre technologie est supérieure à la votre. Nous avons eu le temps de la faire avancer contrairement à vous.

Rodney : J'en doute fortement et même dans ce cas, je ne crois pas que vous rivalisiez avec nous.

Eléa : Mais nous nous n'avons pas fait exploser notre système solaire lorsque nous avons mis en fonctionnement notre extracteur de potentiel du point zéro.

Rodney : Je n'ai fait exploser qu'un seul système solaire de toute ma vie et ce n'était pas avec un E2PZ !

Eléa : Exactement ce que je vous disait. Nous, pardon, J'y suis arrivée, MOI. Pas comme vous et votre incroyable orgueil l'ont fait exploser MacKay.

Rodney : J'en revient pas !! Vous y este arrivé ?!!

Elizabeth : Oui. Et en plus elle vous cloue le bec de la même manière que John. Je crois que vous allez bien vous entendre.

A peine avait-t-elle dit ces mots qu'elle vacillas. Ses huit enfants se précipitèrent pour la soutenir. Ils la forcèrent à s'asseoir. Le plus jeune des garçons s'avança.

Paul : Maman, tu doit te ménager. Tu sait aussi bien que nous que dans ton état, tu ne devrait même pas être debout.

Elizabeth : Je sais Paul. C'est l'avantage et l'inconvénient d'avoir un fils docteur en médecine. Il vous rabache toujours les oreilles avec votre état de santé. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Paul. Les enfants, s'il vous plait, apportez ce que je vous ai demandé d'amener.

Les huit Sheppard partirent chercher dans le Jumper une quinzaine de sacs qu'ils posèrent sur les marches de l'escalier.

Elizabeth : Teyla, pouvez-vous venir s'il vous plait ?

La jeune Athosienne s'avança, se demandant ce qu'Elizabeth lui voulait.

Elizabeth : Lorsque John et moi sommes partis, nous avons emporté cinq sacs de graines destinés aux champs de votre peuple. John et moi nous étions juré de vous les rendre, avec les intérêts. Alors voilà : Trois sacs de grains de café à planter, pas à consommer Rodney, six sacs de blé et six d'orge. Les intérêts nous ont poussé à tripler ce que nous vous devons. Je vous prie de bien vouloir nous en excuser, nous ne pouvions pas en amener plus.

Teyla : Mais… Vous n'auriez pas du tripler ce que vous nous avez emprunté !

Elizabeth : Tripler pour trente-sept ans d'intérêts, ce n'est pas cher payé Teyla. De plus, toute notre agriculture repose sur les semences que vous nous avez 'prêtées'. On les a un peu améliorées avec le temps, mais je ne crois pas que cela vas vous déranger. Et nous avons amené les rapports des cinq premières années de recherche de nos scientifiques, nos médecins, nos physiciens et nos asciens.

Rodney : Vos acsiens ?

Edith : Les scientifiques qui étudient l'ascension. J'était chargée de ce département sur Atliana. Eléa est notre meilleure astrophysicienne, ce qui désolait papa qui trouvait qu'elle vous ressemblait docteur MacKay, Ryan est jugatair, vous diriez juge et chef de notre ville, une sorte de diplomate, comme maman l'était autrefois, je suis une asciene, Michael est notre meilleur combattant, encore meilleur que Roldiar et sa femme Rowania, les coureurs, Emmi et Tessia sont des pilotes hors pair et de très bonnes tireuses comme papa, Paul est médecin et Jessica est historienne, spécialisée dans l'histoire ancienne, terrienne, de la voie lactée et de pégase. Tous, dans nos domaines, sommes à la têtes de nos confrères.

Rodney : Dans ce cas, pourquoi estes-vous ici ?

Ryan : Notre place est ici, sur la cité que les anciens ont bâtie et fait prospérer. Nos parents ont sacrifiés leurs vies pour elle, et notre rôle est de reprendre la relève.

Elizabeth : Je ne voulait pas qu'ils m'accompagnent, mais ils n'ont pas voulus me laisser.

Rodney : Et pourquoi les cinq premières années de vos recherches et pas les autres ?

Elizabeth : Je vais vous raconter l'histoire d'une planète dans la voie lactée. Elle en était au même niveau d'évolution que vous, et elle a rencontré un peuple plus évolué, les anciens. Ils ont décidés de partager leur savoir avec eux, car tout ce peuple était pacifique et assez évolué pour ne pas s'effrayer de ces avancées technologiques. Deux heures plus tard, leur système solaire explosait, créant le trou noir de Drataiofski. Il est arrivé la même chose qu'aux anciens aux Tollans, aux Nox, au furlings, aux Etsasians, mais eux sont morts avec ceux auxquels ils avaient révélé leur technologie, ainsi qu'aux Ranials dans cette galaxie, même si personne ne se souvient d'eux. Nous ne vous parlerons jamais de certaines choses que nous avons apprises, sauf si bien sur vous arrivez à les découvrir seuls.

Rodney : Mais vous pourriez nous faire faire des bonds en avant phénoménaux !!

Elizabeth : Et tous vous détruire… Nous ne changerons pas d'avis Rodney, n'essayez pas.

Elizabeth fermas les yeux. Elle semblait épuisée. Paul l'aida à se relever.

Elizabeth : Je ne suis pas impotente Paul, je peut aller à l'infirmerie sans aide. Je doute qu'elle ai changé de place. Tessia, vas poser ce Jumper ailleurs que devant la porte s'il te plait. Rodney, trouvez des quartiers pour les enfants s'il vous plait, ils vont rester ici.

Rodney : Ce ne sont pas vraiment des enfants.

Elizabeth : Mais ce sont les miens. En attendant, logez-les dans mes quartiers et ceux de John, je suis sure que vous n'avez pas pu les ouvrir depuis la semaine suivant notre départ. On avait programmé des sécurités grâce à son gène.

Elle montas les quelques marches qu'il lui restait à gravir et partit comme si de rien n'était vers l'infirmerie. Laissant toutes les personnes présentes muettes et ses enfants l'air triste, bien que très dignes.

Lorsque Carson vit arriver une vielle femme dans son infirmerie, qu'il n'avait pas quittée malgré l'alarme, et s'installer sur un lit sans rien dire, il en fut éberlué. Mais lorsqu'il reconnut Elizabeth malgré les ans qui étaient passés pour elle, il le fut encore plus. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils s'approchas de son lit qu'elle lui parlas.

Elizabeth : N'ayez pas peur Carson, ces mystères m'effrayent autant que vous… Mon double vous avait dit cette phrase. Mais moi je n'ai aucun mystère, juste certaines choses dont je ne peut parler. Des secrets. Mais je peut vous expliquer ce qui m'est arrivé du début à la fin.

Carson : Mon dieu Elizabeth, que vous est-t-il arrivé ?

Elizabeth : Je suis allée vivre avec l'homme que j'aime et le père de mes enfants sur cette planète ou ils s'était trouvé prisonnier et où le temps passe plus vite.

Elle lui expliquas toute l'histoire, parlant pendant des heures de ces enfants, de John et de leur peuple, trouvant en Carson qui avait été son plus proche ami sur Atlantis à part John avant le changement de leur relation un soutient inconditionnel. Carson ne l'interrompait que pour lui poser des questions, lui aussi avait souffert de la fuite de son amie, mais la comprenait parfaitement maintenant.

Elizabeth : Voilà… Ca fait deux ans pour moi que John s'est élevé. Deux mois plus tard, mon Paul me forçait à faire des examens comme tout les six mois. C'est un excellent médecin, et je ne dit pas cela par ce qu'il est mon fils. Il est aussi doué que vous. Et il rêve de vous rencontrer, c'est parce que je lui parlait souvent d'Atlantis, et des fois de vous qu'il a voulu être médecin. En plus, il a toujours aimé aider les gens. Lors de ces examens, il m'a diagnostiqué un cancer généralisé. C'est par ce que j'en suis au stade terminal que je suis revenue.

Carson : Vous avez un cancer ?!!! Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit ?!!!

Elizabeth : Vous ne pouvez pas me guérir Carson. Paul le pourrait, il existe chez nous un traitement contre le cancer, mais tous savent comme moi que mon destin est de mourir de ce cancer. Je ne veux pas être soignée.

Carson : Mais vous allez mourir !!!

Elizabeth : Non Carson. Je ne mourrait pas. Je le rejoindrais… Ces deux dernières années… Je n'ai survécu que pour mes enfants… Plus rien ne m'attache ici. Je veux le revoir, qu'il arrête de me réconforter en soufflant dans mes cheveux, juste le revoir. Et je pourrait enfin le rejoindre… … … Jamais je n'ai compté les secondes, mais depuis sa mort, je n'attend que la mienne…

Carson : Vous l'aimiez tellement ?

Elizabeth : Non, je l'aime tout simplement.

Carson ne put rien dire pendant les dix minutes qui suivirent. Ce ne fut que lorsque les Sheppards arrivèrent, escortés par Rodney, qu'il retrouvas la parole.

Carson : Non mais dites-donc, qui vous as permis d'entrer dans mon infirmerie ?!

Eléa : Le fait que notre mère soit dans un de ces lits.

Carson : Désolé, je ne savait pas qui vous étiez.

Ryan : Ce n'est pas grave.

Michael : Ca vas maman ?

Elizabeth : Oui Mick. Je vais plutôt bien. Vous venez me dire au revoir ?

Edith : Oui m'man. Tu me promet de te rappeler de ce que je vous ai appris à p'pa et à toi ?

Elizabeth : Edith Elbereth Weir Sheppard !! Ta mère est peut-être vielle, mais elle n'est pas impotente et atteinte de la maladie d'Alzeimer !

Edith : Désolée m'man…

Emmi : Tu fera

Tessia : comme papa,

Emmi : tu reviendras

Tessia : pour nous voir ?

Elizabeth : Bien sur les filles.

Paul : Maman… Pour la millionième fois, garde tes forces.

Elizabeth : Paul, ca fait depuis que tu est né que je ne fait pas ce que tu exige de moi, tout comme toi d'ailleurs, et tu crois que je vais commencer sur mon lit de mort ?… Tu as toujours eu beaucoup d'espoir mon chéri.

Paul : Et toi beaucoup d'humour maman.

Jessica : J'espère que tu rentreras dans l'Histoire de notre peuple comme papa l'a fait. Tu le mérite maman… Et je t'aime… Comme nous tous…

Elizabeth : Moi aussi je vous aime mes enfants turbulents et incontrôlables… Et rien ne changeras jamais ça… Carson, Rodney, je vous prévient que vous avez intérêt à aider nos enfants ou John et moi on s'amusera à revenir vous hanter jusqu'à votre mort.

Carson : Promis Elizabeth…

Rodney : Vos gosses ont pas besoin d'une baby-sitter Elizabeth.

Elizabeth : Ils ont besoins d'amis. Vous.

Rodney : S'ils ressemblent à leurs parents, ca vas être sportif !

Elizabeth : C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire…

Elle fermas doucement ses yeux. Ses enfants se mirent en cercla autour de son lit, mais laissant une place à son pied. Pieds du lits auxquels une lueur aveuglante apparut. Puis s'éteignis, laissant place à John. Mais un John jeune comme lors de son arrivée sur Atlantis, qui contemplait Elizabeth qui n'avait pas ouvert les yeux, mais qui murmuras son nom…

Elizabeth : John…

Il sourit de bonheur. Rien dans ses trait n'exprimaient de la peine où de la tristesse.

John : Il est l'heure ma Liz, ma fée, mon étoile, il est l'heure de s'en aller… Le conseil nous attends, et Chaya veut nous voir…

Elizabeth : Je sais…

Elle poussa un long soupir… Et la machine qui surveillait son rythme cardiaque lança un long bip tandis que la courbe qui s'y traçait devenait plate. Carson se ruât sur ses machines. Mais Paul qui était au côté du cardiographe l'éteignis. Et il ne peut approcher d'Elizabeth, ses enfants et John formant un rempart… Et son corps changeas, se mit à briller, et se transformas en énergie. Energie qui repris la forme d'une Elizabeth jeune, euphorique et rayonnante juste devant John. Ils souriait à travers leurs larmes des joie.

Elizabeth : C'est long deux ans sans toi.

John : C'est aussi long lorsqu'on ne peut que te souffler dans les cheveux alors qu'on rêve de faire d'autres choses.

Il caressa sa joue. Elle mêlas ses doigts aux siens.

John : Ca par exemple… Simple question, tu sait que je t'aime Liz ?

Elizabeth : Bien sur, aussi bien que je suis certaine de la réciproque.

John posa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient, leurs corps redevenaient pure énergie, et traversèrent le plafond, laissant les Sheppards pleurant et souriant à le fois, et deux docteurs terriens complètement abasourdis.

Rodney : Je rêve ou…

Carson : Elizabeth vient de s'élever…

Edith : Astania est prudialis come devenuis paluilia.

Jessica : Sienna est rotliana. Orusis suienno.

Éléa : Oui, ils sont heureux maintenant…

Ryan : On devra aller sur Proculis dans peu de temps. Chaya a dit qu'elle les accueillerait lors de sa dernière visite.

Tessia : Les parents

Emmi : Nous ont dit

Tessia : D'être prudents

Emmi : On devrait

Tessia : Suivre leurs conseils

Emmi : Ces Atlantes

Tessia : Ne sont pas tous

Emmi : De vrais Atlantes

Paul : Mais nombre d'entre eux sont bons. Ils nous aiderons à réaliser leur rêve…

Michael : Après tous, c'est pour nous qu'ils y ont renoncé…

Rodney : Comment vous faites ?…

Tout les Sheppards se retournèrent vers lui.

Eléa : Notre mère s'est élevée. En quoi nous devrions être tristes ? Elle a rejoins notre père, a désormais accès à toutes les connaissances de tout cet univers et nous les rejoindrons lors de nos propres ascensions… Votre réaction est déplacée docteur MacKay. Ne soyez pas tristes pour eux. Si vous le voulez vraiment, vous les rejoindrez… On vous y aideras. Comme toutes les personnes possédant une âme bonne et compatissantes de cette cité…

FIN…

ET DEBUT…

Epilogue :

Suite à l'arrivée des enfants Sheppards, Atlantis connut une grande période de stabilité et de paix. Ils leurs enseignèrent comment répandre le virus transformant les wraiths en humain, ce qu'ils firent, effaçant cette menace de leur galaxie… L'arrivée des enfants Sheppards déclencha aussi une saison des amours sur le cité ancienne. Rodney tombas sous le charme d'Eléa qui était encore plus douée que lui, et encore plus sarcastique. Ils finirent pas se marier et avoir deux enfants. Ryan quant à lui tombas amoureux d'une athosienne, grande amie de Teyla. Edith resta la seule célibataire de la famille : selon ses sœur elle était amoureuse d'un ancien élevé qu'elle avait rencontré une fois lors de ses travaux sur leur planète d'origine. Elle le rejoignis d'ailleurs lors de son ascension. Elle aida cependant Ronon a avouer ses sentiments à Teyla, ce dont ils lui furent reconnaissant tout au long de leur vie. Michel finit par beaucoup apprécier le lieutenant Cadman, qui venait de rompre d'avec le docteur Beckett, ce dernier étant irrémédiablement et réciproquement tombé amoureux de son confrère de dix, ou trente-huit ans son cadet selon le point de vue, Paul Sheppard. Les jumelles finirent par quitter Atlantis, allant s'installer sur Terre, où elle rencontrèrent deux jumeaux au SGC, qu'elles finirent par épouser. Jessica finit elle par trouver l'homme de sa vie, un spécialiste des anciens comme elle, venant tout droit de la terre où il était l'assistant du docteur Jackson, après quinze ans de recherches infructueuse et une centaine d'aventures, faisant rire toute sa fratrie à chaque rupture……

Apres l'arrivée des Sheppards, aucun Atlante ayant une âme pure ne mourut, tous s'élevèrent. Grâce à eux…

Voilà… C'est fini…

Vous en dites quoi ?

Les messages, d'insultes pour ma fin aberrante, où de félicitations (je doute d'en avoir beaucoup des comme ça, mais ca fait rien de rêver après tout !), où même tout simplement pour me dire que vous l'avez lue, me ferais hyper-plaisir !!!!!!! Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci !!!!!

Au fait, je vous ai remercié pour vos messages ??

Au cas où…

MERCI !! MERCI !! MERCI !! MERCI !! MERCI !! MERCI !! MERCI !! MERCI !! MERCI !! MERCI !! MERCI !! MERCI !! MERCI !! MERCI !! MERCI !! MERCI !! MERCI !! MERCI !! MERCI !! MERCI !! MERCI !! MERCI !! MERCI !! MERCI !! MERCI !! MERCI !! MERCI !! MERCI !! MERCI !! MERCI !! MERCI !! MERCI !! MERCI !! MERCI !! MERCI !! MERCI !! MERCI !! MERCI !! MERCI !! MERCI !!


End file.
